The Return of Kaito Jenjo
by Ringabel
Summary: Kaito Jenjo Is Back And He Is Looking For Missle, Can Missle Show Him The Love He So Needs ? Missle x Jenjo ! And The 7 Zarian Emperors...


Kaito Jenjo was returning to his lord and master, Mizael. Mizael was his creator and he was created to bug Kaito, he actually kind of believed that he was Kaito but he knew he wasn't, he was so lonely, and nobody loved Jenjo Kaito. Kaito Jenjo was alone and he didn't know what love is because he is a robot, he flew off with Torbital 8, he arrived at the Barian household and jumped in through the window and yelled, "Where is Missle!"

Vector stared at Kaito Jenjo and said "Whom?" and Jenjo replied "Missle my lord and master!" and Vector was very confused because this dude looked like Kaito but he was like a bad-recolor version of Kaito. "What the ding dong!" Vector yelled because he did not understand and said "Mizael some dude is here for you!" and Vector leaned down and snorted up twenty cocaine into his nose. "I'm as high as a ding donger!" Vector yelled.

Vector sat down and shoved a pillow into his mouth and yelled "Ya fookin floofer!" he yelled as he ate the whole god damn pillow and then he drew a carrot on it and said "I'm stick my dick in it!" and he shoved his carrotenis into the pillow hole and Jenjo tried not to watch.

Jenjo didn't understand this feeling he was feeling so he walked off and said "Where is Missle?" and he found Durbe and said "Durbo! Where is Missle?!" and Durbe didn't know so Jenjo screamed and walked off and found this purple haired dude and he said "Nascho Moshiro where is Missle?!" and Nasch replied "I don't know man…"

Jenjo seemed to think that everyone was on drugs because everyone seemed high as floofing floof. "I will find missle !" he yelled and went on looking, he found Alit training in the bathroom, he was pumping a brown. "What is that strange thing…?" Jenjo said and then walked away because Alitero had started screaming, Jenjo did not understand these feelings.

"I am scared and frightened…" Jenjo said and he did not know where Torbital 8 was and he walked down into the hall and bumped into Merag and he screamed "Meranstration!"

Merag was so confused and said "The hell did you call me? Who are you?! Good thing you're just a figment of my imagination…" good thing all the Barian were on drugs to notice him. Merag was high off some pot, pot. "Where Missle…"

Jenjo ran into the wall and broke into Gilag's room and said "Is missle in here Gilooga!" and Gilag yelled get out because he was injecting heroine into his face and Jenjo said ok and he left and so he saw a bright light in the hallway and run to it and screamed "Missle I'm home!"

Mizael opened his eyes and looked at him "Oh did you have fun bugging Kaito?"

"I do not understand these emotions I am feeling Mizael…" Jenjo said and Mizael was a little hot and bothered because he had been pumping his birdy meat stick and he looked at Jenjo who looked a lot like Kaito and thought there was not much of a difference, he wasn't even into anybody he just wanted a thing to stick his dingle dangle in.

Mizael isn't a horny person but this is a robot and god damn did metal turn him on, he looked at Jenjo's shiny rubber ass, he wanted to bite that rubbery asshole.

"Jenjo come here I will show you how to love…" Mizael told him and Jenjo looked up with sexy eyes, and said "Ok." And Mizael grabbed his rubbery ass and shoved a finger up there with ease because Jenjo was a robot and wasn't wearing pants for some reason.

Mizael was very horn horn, he wanted to touch his boopity boop, Mizael grabbed his dingle dangle out of his pants and inserted it into the robots rubbery butt because he liked rubber, he liked rubber inside of him, he thrusted hard and said "You like that Kaito."

Jenjo replied "I do not know how to feel…" and Mizael said "You saying my dick my small?!"

Jenjo replied "I do not know what that is master…" and Mizael yelled "The Dick Is Inside Of You, Can You Feel That, That's Me, That's Where I Am Right Now."

Jenjo moaned in pleasure "God Do It Harder, Please Fuck Me Raw Like A Piece Of Meat Master…" and Mizael yelled loudly as he pumped his meat in "You Like That Hard And Fast Baby?!"

Jenjo replied "I Do Not Know If I Like This Hard Stuff…"

Mizael Slammed His Face Into The Wall And Told Him It Was Okay, He Tore Off Jenjo's Arm and Shoved It Into His Own Butt And Smiled As He Kissed Jenjo, He Decided He Would Kill Jenjo With His Own Butt, Mizael Liked To Shove Butts Into His Butt So He Took Butts Into His Butt Using Jenjo's Butt, He Forced Into him Very Hard.

"God.. Yeah Just Like That…" Jenjo moaned and his robotic butt flew off and Mizael Swallowed It Whole Because Mizael Loved Eating ButtCrack He Always Did.

Jenjo Exploaded Into a Million Pieces Because Nobody Cared About Fake Ass Kaito Tenjo That Was Not Kaito Tenjo, Mizael Was Horny And Alone, He Cried A Lil as He Camed.

Mizael Unfolded His Kneeboobs and Sat Down and Went To Sleep,.. Cause Mizael Was Now Very Tired From Meating It Hard.

Mizael Had Fell Asleep…


End file.
